Cicatrices
by Karen Hikari
Summary: Cuando le habían hablado de un profesor experto en anatomía ella su había imaginado a un anciano con lentes y un aire de sabelotodo bastante agrio, pero lo que vio fue un completo opuesto. Lo de los lentes era cierto… pero ahí terminaba el parecido.


**¡Hola! ¡Ha pasado un tiempo! Muy bien, esta historia se la dedico a YukiNeeChan, de Archieve of our Own, que me la pidió hace muchisisísimo,**

 **Verán, a mí realmente no me gusta la pareja, pero he recibido tanto apoyo de su parte que me pareció que lo mínimo que podía hacer era dedicarle algo que le gustara leer. Así que aquí está.**

 **YukiNeeChan: muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo, y también por haber esperado tan pacientemente. Te juro que ya tenía la historia escrita y me faltaba revisar y la última semana fueron exámenes finales y he tenido ciertos problemas y no había podio usar mi computadora. Pero ya se acabaron las excusas, aquí está. De nuevo muchísimas gracias, ¡y espero que lo disfrutes! Si hay algo, cualquier cosa que no entiendas, ¡siéntete libre de preguntar!**

 **Por cierto, esta historia es algo así como una secuela para Empatía, no es necesario que leen la anterior, pero sí hay ciertas cosas que se mencionan en Empatía y que aparecen aquí.**

 **¡Como siempre, gracias por leer! ¡Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

 ** _Cicatrices_**

* * *

Habían pasado ya un par de años desde que la mentalidad de Medusa había cambiado completamente sus maneras. Un par de años desde que las cosas entre la hechicera y su hija habían dejado de estar llenas de sufrimiento y dolor. Un par de años ya desde la última vez que Medusa le había levantado la mano a Chrona.

La relación entre ambas había mejorado infinitamente. De cuando en cuando la memoria de Medusa aún se estremecía a sí misma con el hecho de que un cambio tan pequeño por su parte había derivado en un cambio tan grande en Chrona.

Quizás era incorrecto decir que había sido un cambio pequeño, puesto que le había dado la vuelta completamente a la manera en que trataba a su hija, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que el mayor cambio era el de Chrona.

Sólo por decir algunas cosas, hacía ya tiempo que ella había dejado de caminar encorvada sobre sí misma, y ahora daba cuenta de su altura enderezando su espalda completamente; a pesar de que había veces en las que aún desviaba la mirada, ahora Chrona era capaz de mantener una conversación conservando el contacto visual. Y sonreía. Había dejado de temblar cada vez que Medusa la llamaba, abandonada por fin a la confianza de que su madre no le haría daño.

Sin embargo, Medusa no podía obviar las cicatrices que tantos años de abuso por su parte habían dejado a su paso.

Cuando Chrona se levantaba una manga, cuando colgaban en el aire los restos de una antigua amenaza, cuando las memorias volvían…

Chrona aún tenía pesadillas sobre la habitación oscura en la que ella misma la había obligado a permanecer, a pesar de que hacía tiempo que ni siquiera Medusa entraba ahí.

Medusa no podía evitar estremecerse cuando eso acudía a su mente. Siempre que Chrona despertaba abañada en sudor y lágrimas, la niña, su hija, intentaba mantenerse callada, en un remanente de miedo que la obligaba a ocultar esa patética imagen de su madre.

Sin embargo, hacía mucho que a Medusa había dejado de parecerle así. Era su hija, su hija que sufría por culpa suya, su hija que no podía tener una noche de sueño tranquilo por cosas que ella, Medusa, había hecho tanto tiempo antes.

Había otra cosa que la molestaba: la sangre negra.

Ragnarok no había vuelto a molestar a Chrona, ni había intentado herirla otra vez, no desde que Medusa le hubiera dado ese estate quieto, pero eso no quería decir que no fuera cortante o irrespetuoso para con la niña, aunque eso sí, nunca en la presencia de Medusa, pues sabía las consecuencias a las que debería atenerse si lo hacía.

Como siempre, Chrona intentaba ocultar los abusos de Ragnarok de su madre, pero Medusa no era fácil de engañar y hacía mucho tiempo que se había dado cuenta de lo que verdaderamente estaba pasando.

Quería que Chrona tuviese una vida normal. Quería que fuera una Maestra en Armas normal, o al menos tan normal como su pasado se le permitiera. Quería que Ragnarok desapareciera para siempre de la vida de Chrona. Quería que Chrona pudiera ir libremente a Shibusen o a donde quisiera cuando llegara el momento.

Quería volver a efectuar la transfusión de sangre, pero esta vez a la inversa.

Quería devolverle a Chrona la sangre carmesí que le había arrebatado, deseaba fervientemente que la niña recuperara un poco de la inocencia que le había robado al efectuar una monstruosidad semejante.

Pero no podía hacerlo.

Todas sus investigaciones acerca de la sangre negra habían sido para ponerla en el lugar de la roja no para extraerla, sobre sus capacidades y sobre el inmenso poder que albergaba.

Dudaba que pudiera volver a transfundir la sangre de forma clandestina como había hecho antes, no sin poner en peligro la vida de Chrona de una forma exorbitante, y ella ya no estaba dispuesta a correr riesgos de ese calibre.

Era por eso que había tomado una decisión algo desesperada.

Hacía un par de meses que la bruja había hablado con otra hechicera sobre un tal Franken Stein. Se decía que era un aclamado científico de Shibusen y que seguramente resultaría un gran compañero para cualquier investigación sobre anatomía.

Había asesinado a esa bruja, desde luego, pero el nombre que había pronunciado antes de morir no dejaba de repetirse en sus oídos.

Quizás, si él realmente era tan bueno como le habían dicho… Quizás él podría liberar a Chrona de la carga que ella, su propia madre, había obligado a llevar. Quizás…

Era por eso, por esa duda, por esa posibilidad, que finalmente se había resignado a intentarlo y había tomado la vacante de enfermera de Shibusen, a la espera de encontrarse con ese tal doctor Stein, esperando que pudiera ayudarla.

¿Odiaba Shibusen? Sí, infinitamente. ¿El sufrimiento de su hija era más importante que su odio? No, ni de cerca.

Si ese tal Stein realmente podía deshacerse de esa maldita substancia negra que su hija llevaba en las venas… entonces ella haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para llevar a si hija hasta la salvación.

Fue así como llegaron a Shibusen, tomadas de la mano, la mirada de Chrona vuelta al suelo y sin tener idea del porqué de la súbita decisión de su madre acerca de cambiar de morada, y Medusa, con la esperanza –otro sentimiento que hacía poco había descubierto que todavía podía sentir– de que el problema que le había acarreado a su hija tuviera solución.

–*–*–

Quien las recibió al llegar fue el propio Shinigami-sama, con los brazos abiertos y esa sonrisa casi infantil que lo caracterizaba.

Medusa intentó que no se notara en su rostro que a pesar del honor que se le estaba haciendo objeto al presentársele el mismo director del colegio ella se encontraba bastante decepcionada, ya que había idealizado que sería Stein quien las recibiera.

–*–*–

Muy en contra de lo que a Medusa le hubiera gustado, no fue sino hasta después de tres días de que hubieran llegado a Shibusen, cuando ella y Chrona ya se encontraban perfectamente instaladas en su nuevo hogar que ella finalmente pudo encontrarse con el profesor Stein.

La primera vez que se encontraron, ambos enfundados en sus blancas túnicas de trabajo, fue casi un accidente. Se cruzaron por el pasillo, frente a la biblioteca de Shibusen.

Medusa reprimió un grito de sorpresa, casi dejando caer los expedientes que llevaba en brazos cuando él apareció, arrastrando su espectral figura fuera de la biblioteca.

Cuando le habían hablado de un profesor experto en anatomía ella su había imaginado a un anciano con lentes y un aire de sabelotodo bastante agrio, pero lo que vio fue un completo opuesto.

Lo de los lentes era cierto… pero ahí terminaba el parecido.

El profesor Franken Stein era un hombre alto, de hombros anchos y porte desenfadado. Un enorme tornillo asomaba por el lado derecho de su cabeza y en sus ojos había un brillo entre calculador y demencial.

–Supongo que serás Medusa, la nueva enfermera, ¿me equivoco? –afirmó, más que le preguntó a la sorprendida bruja.

–En efecto –asintió ella mientras desviaba la mirada apresuradamente.

Él la miró atentamente, como si estuviera decidiéndose entre diseccionarla o pasarla por alto y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Medusa. Finalmente, Stein le extendió la mano, como para pedirle los expedientes que Medusa aferraba entre sus manos. Sólo entonces Medusa entendió que eso era exactamente lo que ocurría.

Suplicando por que su mano no temblara, ella le ofreció los papeles al profesor, que después de tomarlos se apresuró a darle la espalda y avanzar por el corredor, sin dedicarle un segundo pensamiento a la bruja, mientras ella se encontraba de lo más confundida.

–*–*–

Poco a poco, empezaron a verse con más frecuencia, charlando un poco más abiertamente, pues a pesar de las muchas diferencias entre ambos, compartían el alma de un científico y podían hablar en el mismo idioma –uno que incluía vísceras y los nombres de huesos minúsculos–, lo que representaba al menos un tema de conversación asegurado.

–*–*–

Cuando Franken finalmente conoció a Chrona, Medusa llevaba ya tres meses trabajando en Shibusen.

Medusa se encontraba en su oficina, revisando la tarea que le habían encargado a Chrona despreocupadamente, a punto de terminar su turno cuando Stein irrumpió en la habitación con su impecable bata manchada de un curioso tono morado, diciendo que había una emergencia.

Habían salido con tanta prisa del cuarto que Medusa creía que Stein ni siquiera se había fijado en Chrona, pero cuando las cosas con la "emergencia" –explosión de ácido en el salón A12– estuvieron nuevamente bajo control, Stein le preguntó si la chica de antes había sido su hija. A Medusa no le quedó más que asentir, un poco sorprendida.

Stein no dijo nada más en ese momento, limitándose a reacomodar el tornillo de su cabeza, y volvió pronto a su laboratorio, pero la intensidad de su mirada le decía a Medusa que tenía muchas cosas que decir al respecto.

–*–*–

El tema de la sangre negra surgió por accidente.

Medusa había decidido dejar estar ese asuntillo un rato más y no sembrar el pánico sino hasta después de haberse ganado la confianza de todos en Shibusen, pero ella no había sido la primera en sacar a relucir ese tema, sino el propio Stein.

La sangre negra era prácticamente una leyenda para cualquier científico que se respetara, algo así como la piedra filosofal para los alquimistas, así que quizás no era tan extraño que el tema surgiera entre dos participantes de la misma profesión, pero así como estaban las cosas, tan pronto Stein dijo esas dos palabras, el corazón de Medusa dio un brinco.

Habían hablado del tema de una forma totalmente teórica durante al menos una hora, hasta que Medusa finalmente inquirió el porqué de la curiosidad de Stein.

Muy en contra de lo que Medusa deseaba, la respuesta de Stein fue directa, directa, estoica y sincera, quizás incluso demasiado.

Stein apuntó entonces a una pequeña herida que Chrona llevaba en el labio inferior, misma que la niña se había provocado al tropezarse y caerse. Una cosa de nada, a la que Medusa ni siquiera había prestado atención, pero que probablemente se había reabierto cuando Chrona había estado hablando o algo así, y Stein, con esos analíticos ojos de científico que sin duda tenía se había dado cuenta de lo que ocurría.

Medusa maldijo por lo bajo, esperando un ataque o una acusación, pero todo lo que llegó fue un: "Intentaste la trasfusión de sangre, ¿verdad?"

–Sí –admitió, rompiendo el contacto visual.

–¿Y funcionó? –inquirió Stein estoicamente.

–Por desgracia –asintió, encogiéndose de hombros y lanzando una mirada arrepentida hacia el otro lado de la habitación, en donde Chrona leía un libro despreocupadamente, ajena a la plática de los adultos.

Stein siguió la trayectoria de sus ojos y suspiró con pesadez.

–Estás dejando que tus sentimientos frenen a la científica que eres –sentenció con gravedad.

Con un leve suspiro pero nada de arrepentimiento, Medusa volvió a asentir.

–*–*–

Otra cosa que agregar a la lista de cosas que sorprendían a Medusa sobre Stein: era bueno con los niños.

No, no era una broma. Le había tomado por lo menos cuatro meses notarlo, pero finalmente terminó por caer en la cuenta de algo: cuando ella tenía turno hasta muy tarde y por cuestiones como que sus clases ya habían terminado y Chrona debía quedarse sola en la enfermería, Stein se detenía ahí sólo para hablar con la niña.

La primera vez que lo vio poco le había faltado para lanzarse sobre él y alejarlo de su hija a golpes, temiendo que quisiera ver a su hija como un simple experimento, justo como ella había hecho antes.

Sí, Stein era su compañero del trabajo, quizás el único que podía ayudar a Chrona, pero no podía bajar su guardia. No podía olvidar los rumores sobre la inestabilidad mental de Stein y tampoco podía olvidar el valor del experimento que su hija representaba.

Sin embargo, algo la había detenido. Stein no parecía peligroso; nada en él parecía representar un peligro para su hija.

Estaba leyéndole un libro en voz alta a Chrona –un libro sobre disecciones de salamandras, ni más ni menos, pero leyéndole en voz alta a la niña de todas formas–, con Chrona sentada en sus rodillas sobre la silla giratoria de frente al escritorio de Medusa, que estaba lleno de papeles y expedientes por leer. Chrona lucía perfectamente, y sonreía, sonreía con total confianza, algo que no había hecho todavía cuando se encontraba junto a alguien que no fuera la propia Medusa.

Y… por una vez _por una vez_ , Stein sonreía ligeramente. No esa sonrisa torcida y demencial que lo caracterizaba, sino una sonrisa pequeña, casi inexistente, pero sincera.

Sin poder encontrar una buena razón para interrumpir esa escena, Medusa se dio la vuelta, el repiqueteo de sus tacones perdiéndose en el ancho pasillo.

–*–*–

Medusa había visto muchas cosas espantosas en su vida, aterradoras incluso. Hordas de brujas salvajes, monstruos horribles; sin ir más lejos, ells había sido la primera en lograr la transfusión exitosa de la sangre negra.

Pero nada como eso.

Nada como la primera vez que vio a la locura tomar posesión del cuerpo de Stein.

Habían estado ambos en el laboratorio, en donde Medusa ayudaba a Stein en la disección de un exótico tipo de mono, cuando el profesor había empezado a mascullar sinsentidos y a maldecir en voz alta sobre incoherencias.

Cuando Medusa había alzado la vista, ese brillo que ella desde siempre había reconocido como ligeramente demencial de pronto había absorbido toda la cordura del hombre frente a ella y había dejado sólo histeria y locura a su paso.

Sin poder evitarlo, y muy en contra de lo que habría sido bueno para su reputación, Medusa había lanzado un grito desesperado al aire.

Los ojos que la miraban en ese momento la advertían de una muerte lenta y dolorosa si no conseguía que esa locuradesapareciera.

En respuesta a su llamado de ayuda, Chrona entró en la habitación corriendo, seguida de medio Shibusen.

Cuando entendieron la situación, varios alumnos se apresuraron a buscar a Shinigami-sama, llamándola gritos y a retroceder. Chrona fue la única que avanzó hacia el frente.

Cuando Medusa se dio cuenta de lo que su hija estaba haciendo, su corazón se tensó bruscamente.

–Chrona –masculló en voz baja pero imperativa–. Retrocede.

Sin embargo, la niña continuó avanzando hasta que finalmente estuvo a espaldas de Medusa, rodeando las piernas de su madre y asomándose detrás de ella, sus pupilas sumamente dilatadas con miedo por primera vez en meses.

–¿Profesor? –preguntó Chrona con voz temblorosa. Medusa se mordió el labio inferior mientras un par de serpientes negras empezaban a reptar por sus antebrazos.

La confundida figura que quería ser Stein intentó entonces enfocar sus ojos en el rostro de Medusa, sus pupilas dilatándose y extendiéndose como si estuviera intentando reconocerla pero no pudiera ubicarla del todo.

–¿Profesor Stein? –repitió Chrona tímidamente, esta vez más alto que la anterior.

La mirada de Stein recaía en Chrona. Medusa se mordía el labio con tanta fuerza que casi creía que se haría sangrar, pero no podía conseguir que le importara en ese momento. Flexionó las piernas, preparándose para salir corriendo en cualquier momento. Si Stein intentaba hacerle daño a Chrona…

Pero cuando los aturdidos ojos del pobre hombre ubicaron el rostro de la niña sus pupilas se fijaron, hasta que, lentamente, esa neblina demencial desapareció de sus ojos, y ese rictus demente se esfumó de sus facciones.

Su rostro se suavizó poco a poco, y lanzó miradas entre nerviosas y confundidas a su alrededor, como un animal enjaulado. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con la aterrada expresión de Chrona, un deje de dolor atravesó su rostro. Lentamente se hincó y le extendió los brazos a la niña, carraspeando con incomodidad.

–Perdona –murmuró con voz ronca, desviando la irada al suelo, como si de pronto fuera inconsciente de donde y en qué condiciones se encontraba y se sintiera avergonzado.

Entonces, sin el menor rastro del terror de antes, Chrona se lanzó a los brazos extendidos de Stein, sin importarle en lo que se había hallado convertido hacía tan poco tiempo.

Poco a poco, casi con miedo, los brazos de Stein rodearon la delgada figura de Chrona, mientras un grito colectivo de sorpresa se alzaba entre los espectadores y el tenso nudo que había aparecido en el pecho de Medusa se deshacía tan rápidamente como había llegado.

Para cuando Shinigami-sama llegó, ya no había nada que hacer, puesto que la locura ya había cedido ante el cariño que esa niña le inspiraba a Stein.

–*–*–

Cuando Stein invitó a Medusa a salir por primera vez, los tomó por sorpresa a ambos. A Stein porque no había creído que fuera posible que esa pregunta dejara sus labios, y a Medusa porque sinceramente nunca había pensado que existiera la posibilidad de que mantuviera una relación romántica, primeramente por la hija que tenía, y sobre todo por quién era ella en su totalidad y, sin embargo, a Stein todo eso no parecía importarle, sino que, muy por el contrario, parecía que eso era lo último que le preocupaba.

Ni siquiera tuvo que pensárselo mucho antes de responder con un emocionado y genuino «sí».

–*–*–

Cuando volvió a surgir el tema de la sangre negra, Medusa no se contuvo más y dejó salir la verdadera razón de que estuviera en Shibusen entonces.

Sus suposiciones no habían sido erróneas: Stein se creía capaz de revertir lo que ella había hecho tantos años antes en sus ansias ciegas de poder.

La operación para liberar a su hija de la maldición que ella misma le había impuesto fue mucho más sencilla de la primera transfusión había sido, y mucho más sencilla de lo que se había permitido creer que sería, o quizás fuera sólo el hecho de que ésta era la primera vez que trabajaba con alguien a su lado y en una armonía tan perfecta que cualquiera creería que lo habían practicado durante años. Era algo así como si supieran mutuamente lo que el otro quería, en una especie de relación intuitiva.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que tan pronto como terminaron la operación –con unos increíblemente buenos pronósticos para Chrona– , las manos de Stein se encontraron rodeando las suyas, sus rostros a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, sus labios casi rozándose.

–*–*–

Cuando finalmente se casaron, tres años más tarde, mientras los brazos de su ahora esposo la rodeaban sonriéndole con una mirada llena de cariño, el último pensamiento de Medusa antes de entregarse completamente a la alegría que sentía en ese momento fue para lo agradecida que se sentía con el desenlace de su historia.

Sin duda alguna, de la antigua Medusa, de esa terrible y codiciosa bruja y de todo lo que ella había hecho no quedaban más que las cicatrices, y la nueva Medusa, ésa de la que estaba más orgullosa, tenía una brillante vida por delante, al lado de su hija y del hombre de su vida; de su familia.

Y sí, había cosas que no podían borrarse u olvidarse, pero nunca, nunca era tarde para cambiar y elevar la apuesta como ella lo había hecho.

* * *

 **Así que... ¿qué tal fue eso..? YukiNeeChan, por favor dime qué te pareció, ¿valió la pena la espera?**


End file.
